Their first meeting
by bunnysenpei
Summary: First part of a fanfiction series I'm writing About Mexico's ( my oc) and her interactions with the rest of the nation's .This one is about Spain's conquest of the Aztec empire The series will mostly be about Mexico's history I will use some Spanish in my stories , I will have a dictionary defining the words I've used No pairings
1. Chapter 1

"So it's settled ,we will arrive in the new world approximately tomorrow", a tall beardedman in armor said ;his back facing a group of men ," any questions? ",he turned

" I have a question "a voice called from the back of the room

" yes?", the group of men quickly moved aside so that the man who spoke could be seen . Out from the group stepped out a tall young man he had brown hair, and the most vibrant green eyes.

"What is it Antonio?" The older man asked with a sigh

",I've been wondering ,when we get to the new world what is the first thing that we are going to do there?", he tilted his head as if inquiring his own question. The older man sighed,closed his eyes an massaged the bridge of his nose.

" like I've explained before ,Antonio we will be going to the new world in order to get gold for Queen Isabella I and King Ferdinand II "he said with a slight hint of irritation in his voice .

" oh alrighty then "he sat down ,but quickly stood up " I have another question !" The group of men groaned in annoyance." Well,when Columbus visited the new world he encountered native people what are the chances of us encountering native people ?"

"If we do encounter natives we can just kill them " a man near Antonio told him

"No one will get killed while I'm around ", Antonio said in a low whisper

" what was that Antonio? " the man asked

" nothing "he mutterd

" any more questions? " the older man asked while looking around the room "good let's continue our previous topic"


	2. Chapter 2

" Quetzal!,please wait for me you know I'm not good at climbing trees" a male voice cried

"stop complaining Tezcacoatl" a young female voice shouted from the top of a tree "you're three years older than me you should act a little more mature and not complain all the time " she chuckled .

" I can't help it,you're stronger than me ,in fact you're much faster and stronger than most boys in the village ", he chuckled and began to shake the tree.

" what are you doing!? " she cried in a frightened voice

" just having a little fun " he chuckled even louder than before

" Tezcacoatl ,please stop now" she insisted

" why should I ?" He said with a smirk

" I see something really strange up here "

" strange, how ?"

" climb up here and see for yourself " she called down he sighed

" ok fine ," he Started climbing bit of the tree getting in his hair " it sucks having long hair" he complained.

" stop complaining and come look " she moved some branches aside so that he could pass through.

" so what did you want to show me? " he asked as he looked at a pretty black haired girl

" that over there " she pointed out at the ocean a huge ship could be seen ( of course they weren't aware of what it was since they never seen one before)

" what is that ?" Tezcacoatl asked ,he turned back to face Quetzalxochitl

" I don't know, but it looks amazing " she smiled

" how does it look amazing!? "

" I don't know, it just does "

" please don't go exploring ok" he had a concerned look on his face

" don't worry I won't do it " she reassured him while smiling a look of Confusion appearing on his face.

" something bad always happens when you smile" he shook his head and chuckled.

" what do you mean by that? " she gave him an annoyed look

" don't get angry, but danger always seems to follow you wherever you go " he looked out at the sea " please don't feel as if I'm trying to stop you from being yourself ,which I'm not I just want you to be safe " he turned back and smiled, causing Quetzalxochitl to blush he chuckled " I don't mind the adventures we go on they're fun " his smile widened ,she grinned .

" I'm still going to investigate those weird cloud things " she said as she looked back at the sails he smiled.

" and ill be there to keep you out of trouble " he placed his arm around her shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

"smell that salty sea air" Antonio sighed as he leaned against the ships mast .

" It has a nice calming affect" Thomas, a man slightly taller than Antonio said as he brushed back a strand of bloned hair .

" All we need now is a couple of drinks to make everything better " Antonio said while sighing happily .

" Drinks would make this situation alot better" Thomas said while looking at the ocean " hey, Antonio do you mind if I ask you something?" ,Antonio looked at him curiously.

" um, sure you can ask me anything. You're my best friend after all"

" Do you sometimes wonder if we're harming the people that inhabit the land we conquer instead of helping them "

Antonio stood there quietly thinking about what Thomas had said " Do i cause anyone harm?" ,He pondered " me being the personification of the country of spain i need to conquer lands in order to grow stronger,it never seems to cause any any harm"

" What makes you ask that?", He asked as he turned to face his companion.

" It's just that whenever I see some of the natives they always seem sad", he sighed " I'm probably just imagining things" he closed his eyes , letting the ocean breeze gently move his hair ,he opened them slowly" forget I said anything, ok" he smiled before walking away.

" I wonder what that was about?" He shrugged" ehh it doesn't matter" he turned back to face the ocean


	4. 4

"Help me get down" Quetzalxochitl yelled at Tezcacoatl as she watched him climb down .

'you got yourself up there ,get yourself down " he teased

"Tezcacoatl , you're such an idiot!"

"I know I am " he chuckled as he ran

"When i get down , I will hurt you," she fumed

"If you get down "

"Tezcacoatl!" he continued running without watching where he was going .

"Tezcacoatl!' he heard someone yell, he stopped suddenly" Yes?"

" have you seen Quetzalxochitl?" a girl about Quetzalxochitl's age asked him, she looked similar to Quetzalxochitl' s age asked him,she loooked similar to Quetzalxochitl , but with green eyes instead of brown , and her hair was styled in a braided ponytail .

"yes, i have why do you need her? Zyanya" he asked curiously

"thats non of your concern" she said codly while adjusting her ponytail

" she should be catching up "

"catching up?"

"Tezcacoatl!"Quetzalxochitl screamed in annoyance ," i will kill you " she ran .

" you can try " he replied to her while shrugging "oh and Zyanya wants you for something " he grouched

"what" a confused Quetzalxochitl asked

" Quetzalxochitl ," Zyanya began

"follow me" she gestured for Quetzalxochitl to follow

"but why?"curiously she asked

"Moctezuma wishes to have a word with you" she whispered

a shocked look rested on Quetzalxochitl's face"me? what did i do?" she whispered back

"he probably wants another lover , who knows " she shrugged

a concerned look appeared on Quetzals face "hopefully this isnt the case " she rhought before following her clone


End file.
